Pequeñas Historias
by Micasse
Summary: Palabras que definen momentos de la relación entre Sirius y Draco.
1. Paciencia

Harry Potter no me pertenece, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Otra vez intentando escribir algo sobre la pareja SiriusxDraco que últimamente me gusta mucho ^^.

* * *

_Paciencia_

Era lo que Draco no tenía por naturaleza. Aunque trataba de aparentar ante los demás todo lo contrario, un Malfoy siempre tiene total dominio sobre sus emociones……Pero cuando Sirius dejaba la ropa mojada tirada en el piso del baño luego de ducharse, esa palabra no existía y todo el control que un Malfoy debía tener se iba por las cañerías.

-------------------

Espero que les guste, luego pondré los otros, tengo bastantes ^^. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, asi que no sean tan duros u.u.


	2. Televisión

Gracias por los mensajes! No creí que les gustara la pareja, jijiji ^^.

Aquí dejo otra pequeña historia n.n. Espero que les guste!

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

---------------

_Televisión_:

Draco creía que lo muggles no podían hacer nada útil, al menos nada que él necesitara o clasificara como lucrativo. Pero cuando descubrió aquel extraño aparato en el cual aparecían las imágenes de un moreno (Y que moreno!) y un rubio en una situación de lo más excitante, tuvo que aceptar que por esta vez y sólo por esta, podría estar equivocado en su teoría de los muggles. Queer As Folk era lo mejor que había visto en toda su corta pero productiva vida.

---------

No se si conocen la serie Queer As Folk, pero verdaderamente es una serie genial, se las recomiendo. ^^. Esta historia se divide en dos partes, esta está contada desde el punto de vista de Draco y la otra, desde el punto de vista de Sirius n-n


	3. Maldito aparato muggle

Aquí el punto de vista de Sirius ^^.

Se que son cortos, pero así los quiero hacer, ya que nunca escribí de esta manera ahora me dieron ganas de intentarlo, espero que no les moleste ^^.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_Maldito aparato Muggle:_

A él no le molestaban los artefactos muggles, al contrario, algunos podrían ser muy útiles. Como aquel llamado consolador…si lo habrá usado con su rubia serpiente!…Pero ahora no era momento para hablar de ese maravilloso objeto, este era el momento de hablar del "Televisor".

Desde que su Dragón había descubierto en el aparato ese una serie llamada "Queer As Folk" no había momento en el que no la mirara o hablara de ella. Que si Brian esto, que si Brian aquello. No dejaba de decir que el tipejo ese era lo más sexy del mundo! ( A él le gustaba más el rubio, pero eso no se lo diría a Draco ni en un millón de años, no quería recibir una maldición, no gracias).

Esta noche le demostraría quién era mejor en la cama, no podría permitir que un personaje de televisión le ganara en el arte del sexo, él era un Dios! Ese tonto que ni siquiera le hacía caso al hermoso rubio que tenía a su lado no se podía comparar con él y eso se lo demostraría a su Dragón.

Espero que les guste, yo me divertí haciéndolo, ya que me gusta mucho el personaje de Brian y ponerlo de esa forma fue gracioso n-n.


	4. Consolador

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Consolador_:

Los muggles si que tenían una mente pervertida. Acaso era verdad lo que había escuchado acerca de ese aparato? Cómo podían introducirse eso por su lugar íntimo? Acaso estaban locos?!. Está bien que él dejara que Sirius lo penetrara, ya que se sentía maravillosamente,(Aunque no lo admitiera ni bajo Veritaserum), pero otra cosa era dejar que ese aparato entrara en su delicado cuerpo. Era frío, sin chiste…muy diferente al miembro de su pareja, ya que este era caliente, placentero…bueno, se estaba yendo del tema, volvamos a hablar de aquel aparato.

Cuando Sirius compró uno de esos, claramente le dijo que si quería usarlo que lo usara en él mismo, ya que un Malfoy no se podía permitir rebajarse a satisfacer sus deseos con aquel insulso aparato.

Pero cuando éste, en medio de uno de sus salvajes y apasionados encuentros sexuales, lo distrajo con besos, caricias y lamidas en su pene para luego introducir el _consolador_ en su cuerpo y apretar un botón en el control del aparato que regulaba la velocidad de las vibraciones, haciéndolo gritar como nunca en su vida…Draco realmente tuvo que volver a considerar si aquel trasto seguía siendo frío y sin chiste.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! ^^

Gracias por los reviews! ^O^


	5. Compras

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro ^^

_Compras:_

Sirius pensaba que comprar ropa era algo aburrido y tedioso. No le gustaba tener que probarse tantas cosas, él elegía algo y listo, fin del problema.

Pero ahí estaba…observando como Draco hablaba con una joven bruja acerca de algo relacionado sobre la última túnica que había salido al mercado. Para después probarse unos pantalones negros, ajustados sobre ese trasero que tanto le gustaba y desfilando para él y todo aquel que se encontrara en el lugar. Viéndose en ese espejo de cuerpo completo, a sabiendas de las miradas que recibía de las brujas y magos presentes. Draco era por sobre toda las cosas un vanidoso.

Pero al ver la sonrisa lasciva que la serpiente le dirigió antes de entrar en un probador, no le importó que las personas lo miraran, después de todo el que disfrutaría de ese cuerpo de ensueño solamente era él, Sirius Black.

Tal vez acompañaría más seguido a su rubio amante a realizar sus compras…

Espero que les haya gustado! ^^


	6. Gato

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Gato:_

Por su mente nunca había pasado la posibilidad de que lo cambiaran por un saco de pelos. No cuando él era un animago que se convertía en un hermoso perro negro.

Pero lamentablemente descubrió que aquella idea no era tan descabellada, al ver a Draco acostado en el sofá con su nueva mascota peluda. La que tanto había insistido en comprar la última vez que fueron al Londres muggle, para visitar a su ahijado. Al principio creyó que su rubio estaba teniendo uno de sus famosos caprichos, pero cuando llegó a la casa, una semana después de la visita, con ese gato a cuestas, se dio cuenta de que no era sólo un capricho más.

Pero eso no era lo peor, no señor…lo peor era ver como el maldito gato lo observaba con la burla pintada en sus ojos verdes, mientras rozaba su cara con la de su amante. En ese momento Sirius realmente odió a los gatos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! ^^.


	7. Angustia

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Angustia:_

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando sus padres estuvieron a punto de morir, ese sentimiento había sido tan devastador, con ese dolor en el pecho tan grande. Como cuando se despertó sobresaltado a causa de los gritos de Sirius debido a una de sus pesadillas relacionada con lo vivido en Azkaban.

Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que pasara lo que pasara, trataría de hacerle olvidar todo lo que tuviera conexión con ese horrible sitio, así le costara la vida. Porque como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy Black que no permitiría que Sirius sufriera todas las noches lo mismo. Por algo se habían mudado a la misma casa, para poder velar por el sueño del otro. Estaba seguro que si la situación fuera al revés, Sirius haría exactamente lo mismo por él.

Por lo que susurrando palabras cálidas al oído de su pareja, al tiempo en que acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, logró que el moreno volviera a dormir tranquilo, al contrario que él, que ya no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez.

* * *

Espero que les guste! Gracias por los mensajes ^^.


	8. Celos

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago estas historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Celos:_

Sirius admitía que era una persona celosa, todo el mundo lo sabía. Decir lo contrario a estas alturas equivaldría a ser un hipócrita.

Draco era el que mejor conocimiento tenía sobre esa parte de su personalidad, ya que por el sólo hecho de ser su pareja, lo convertía en el blanco más frecuente de ese molesto sentimiento.

Él podía sentir celos de aquel estúpido gato, pero en su interior, sabía que Draco no lo cambiaría ni en un millón de años por la bola de pelos esa. Al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar…

Volviendo al tema en cuestión…Ese sentimiento aparecía más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Por mensionar una de esas tantas veces: Cuando miraban a Draco como si fuera un pedazo de carne, ya que este salía de casa sólo vestido con el pantalón del pijama a recoger el periódico…pero los celos disminuían al besarlo apasionadamente delante de todos esos idiotas sin cerebro, demostrando con el sonrojo de su rubio, que era sólo suyo.

Pero cuando hablaba tan íntimamente con Blaise Zabini, dejando a la vista aquella hermosa sonrisa, sus celos se iban a la estratosfera. Esa sonrisa era sólo suya!. Por eso él no tenía la culpa si se le escapaba algún que otro hechizo en dirección al indeseable amigo del rubio.

* * *

Gracias por los mensajes! Espero que les guste ^^


	9. Harry

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Harry:_

Desde que eran compañeros de colegio, Draco y Harry no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Las peleas eran algo cotidiano entre ellos dos.

Pero desde que el rubio era la pareja del padrino del niño-que-vivió, esa situación había empeorado considerablemente. Por lo que la sola mención del nombre del moreno con anteojos, significaba problemas para el menor de los Malfoy.

Y eso se debía a una simple razón. Sirius, su pareja, su amante, el pulgoso animago…cuando estaba o hablaba con su ahijado, se olvidaba por completo de su existencia!. Algo sumamente incoherente, ya que nadie podía ignorar a un ser tan perfecto cómo él.

Y eso quedó completamente demostrado, cuando en la última visita del indeseable-niño-que-vivió, el rubio deliberadamente se puso a hacer pequeños gemiditos al tiempo en que comía un helado de chocolate.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Sirius sacara a su ahijado de la casa y lo llevara a rastras a la habitación. Donde sin perder tiempo, quedaron completamente desnudos, sobra decir que no salieron de la habitación en lo que quedaba del día. Haber si ahora aprendía a no ignorarlo cuando venía Potter. Él era Draco Lucius Malfoy y merecía más atención que Harry Potter. Abrace visto tamaña insolencia.

* * *

Espero que les guste! ^^


	10. Dulce

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Dulce:_

Sirius le había regalado una paleta a Draco, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban los dulces a su rubio amante.

Al principio no estaba seguro de darle el dichoso dulce, ya que a él no le gustaban del todo. Pero tenía muy en claro que Draco sufría una obsesión con cualquier dulce, ya sean caramelos, chocolates, bombones. Y por un tiempo llegó a creer que su pareja podría sufrir un ataque de tanto azúcar.

Sumémosle a esas dudas, el comportamiento del rubio cada vez que Sirius le traía una golosina. Decir que su personalidad competía con la de un niño de cinco años, era quedarse corto. Vamos! Que hasta daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad!.

Pero al ver la manera en que lamía esa paleta, con los ojos cerrados, pasando su lengua por todo el dulce al tiempo en que de su preciosa boca escapaban pequeños suspiros… se hizo una nota mental de volver a traerle cualquier dulce si prometía hacer todo eso en una parte muy especial de su cuerpo.

* * *

Espero que les guste! ^^


	11. Mesa

Harry Potter no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_Mesa:_

Como era normal en todas las casas. Se comía sobre ella acompañado por la familia, pasando un rato agradable entre amenas charlas. En caso de Black, esa familia era un rubio platinado de ojos grises que respondía al nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aunque cabe mencionar que sus charlas no eran del todo amenas, más que nada por el motivo de que se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Vamos, algo común en su relación.

Sirius jamás imaginó que una mesa podría usarse para algo más que comer.

Como tantas otras cosas que descubría junto a Draco, esa era muy interesante. Sobre todo el echo de tener al platino debajo suyo con ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, gimiendo sonoramente al mismo tiempo en que él lo penetraba fuertemente.

Desde ahora cada vez que comiera en esa mesa tendría como resultado una erección de campeonato. Una dulce tortura resultaría el terminar la cena para luego deleitarse con el postre…

Espero que les haya gustado! ^^


	12. Tren

_Tren_:

Draco odiaba los transportes muggles, demasiada gente aglomerada para su gusto. Por eso cuando Sirius lo obligó a usar esa cosa del demonio llamado "TREN" pensó que pasaría en peor día de su vida.

Porque vamos, ya de por sí los muggles no eran una buena compañía, y sumemos a eso tener que soportar toda clase de olores, asientos sucios, pisos manchados con cosas que preferiría no saber, ruidos extraños provenientes de ese aparato...y la lista sigue.

Con todo eso a la vista, viajar en "tren" sería placentero para alguien como Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Y la respuesta llegó al sentir el cuerpo del castaño apretarse detrás suyo de esa manera tan lujuriosa.

Después de todo, viajar en ese trasto del demonio tenía sus cosas buenas.


	13. Agua

_Agua:_

Draco era una persona un poco…_especial,_ por decirlo de una manera delicada.

Había muchas cosas en este gran mundo que no le gustaban. Tantas, que tardaría horas en nombrar sólo algunas de ellas. Desde que era un niño que una imaginaria lista de cosas no gratas comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Por supuesto que no las recordaba todas, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que formaban un extenso número.

Sabía que iban desde la cosa más simple cómo que lo molestaran mientras leí un libro interesante o que en vez de hablar o dialogar civilizadamente, gritaran sin ninguna educación. Esto último era una costumbre que Sirius practicaba mucho. Había cosas que no eran tan simples, como el dolor que sentía cada vez que discutía con el pulgoso por alguna tontería o la sensación de malestar que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando Sirius despertaba asustado por alguna pesadilla especialmente fea sobre Azkaban. Definitivamente esas cosas no le gustaban para nada.

Pero había otras muchas que sí le gustaban. Bueno…en realidad no eran especialmente un gran número, pero daba igual. La ropa estaba entra las primeras cosas de su lista. Le encantaba comprar ropa en la que se viera genial, no importa cuando costara. Después de todo, el dinero no era un problema para él. Los dulces eran su placer secreto. Le encantaban en todas sus formas, desde simples caramelos asta el chocolate más fino. Simplemente sentir aquel delicioso sabor en su boca provocaba un placer fuera de lo común.

Pero había una cosa que estaba en primer lugar. El _agua._ Algo tan simple y vital en la vida de todas las personas. Para Draco ese elemento lo tranquilizaba como ninguna otra cosa. Desde pequeño cuando se sentía triste o enojado, se sentaba frente al lago que había en uno de los extremos de la Mansión y lo contemplaba por horas. Ver el movimiento que provocaba el viento en el lago, la sensación húmeda y fría que sentía en su cuerpo al tocarla le daba una increíble paz. Por eso, en estos momentos, se encontraba en el baño, en la bañera llena de ese líquido tan preciado. Había discutido con Sirius hacía unas horas. Había sido una discusión especialmente violenta, se habían dicho mutuamente cosas muy dolorosas.

Por eso al sumergirse en su preciado elemento, al tiempo en que lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, trataba de volver a sentir aquella sensación de paz que le provocaba el agua en otros tiempos. No hace falta mencionar que no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto. Estaba completamente hundido en el agua, por lo que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Si no sales a tomar aire, te ahogarás- susurró en su oído Sirius al sacarlo.

-No creo que eso te importe en estos momentos- le respondió soltándose de sus brazos, saliendo de la bañera y tomando una toalla envolviéndose la cintura.

-Draco, sabes que tú me importas más que nada en la vida- el animago lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

-No. Para lo único que te importo es para darte un crío. Lo dejaste bastante claro hace un rato- el rubio lo miraba indiferente, en sus ojos no había nada más que un doloroso vacío.

-Eso no es cierto. Sabes que te amo, más que nada en el mundo. Y por supuesto que quiero que tengamos un bebé, porque sería nuestro, un niño que tendría nuestra sangre. Eres un mago fértil, Draco. Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? Me dejaste creer que nunca podríamos tener un hijo!- Sirius alzó la voz, mirando enojado a su pareja.

-Y no se te ocurrió que yo no quiero tener un hijo?- más que el grito enfadado de Draco, lo que sorprendió a Sirius fueron aquellas palabras.

-Qué?...- preguntó impactado. Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño.

-Tal vez nunca te lo dije porque no quiero tener un crío merodeando a mí alrededor. No quiero perder mi libertad por un mocoso- Draco lo miraba a los ojos, el enfado podía verse a través de ellos, pero había algo más, Sirius lo sabía. Conocía lo suficiente a su Dragón como para saber que aquellas palabras no eran verdad.

-No me tomes por idiota, rubio. Esa no es la verdad. Dime que es lo que te sucede, Dragón- el animago se había acercado lentamente a su pareja y lo había abrazado suavemente.

-Por qué tendría que haber algo más?- murmuró contra el pecho de Sirius.

-Porque sino, no habrías estado llorando en el baño. Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé, como cada vez que vez a un niño en el parque, que dentro tuyo eso es lo que quieres. Un bebé- el moreno acariciaba lentamente la espalda del rubio, dándole caricias reconfortantes.

-No quiero ser como mi padre. No quiero que mi hijo tenga miedo de equivocarse y hacerme sentir defraudado. No quiero ser incapaz de demostrar cuanto lo quiero o cuán orgulloso me hará sentir por la más mínima cosa que haga. Tengo miedo de ser un mal padre- las lágrimas habían comenzado a desbordar por sus ojos, empapando la camisa de Sirius.

-Serás el mejor padre de mundo, amor. Sabes por qué lo se?- el rubio negó con la cabeza- Porque veo el amor en tus ojos cuando vez a Teddy reír, cuando juegas con él o cuando le enseñas a preparar alguna poción. Él no es tu hijo pero aún así tú lo quieres como si lo fuera. Y sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que querrás aún más a nuestros hijos. Que los consentirás y educarás de la mejor manera- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, besando suavemente los labios del rubio.

-En realidad sí quiero tener un hijo tuyo, Sirius- la tímida sonrisa que le ofreció Draco, fue el mejor regalo para el moreno.

-Y qué te parece si empezamos a tratar de hacer un niño en este momento?- sonrió pícaro al tiempo en que besaba apasionadamente a su pareja.

-Me parece una gran idea- respondió al tiempo en que dejaba caer la toalla que rodeaba su cadera y se dirigía hacia la cama.

Tal parecía que ya no era el agua la que lo hacía sentir en paz. Sirius Black era el que ahora, reemplazaba a aquel líquido vital.


End file.
